


Hawaii

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [1]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian's on vacation when he meets Steve who turns it little, well-sorted, world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a One Shot but quickly developed a life of its own...  
> It was supposed to be just some plain porn but then the boys took over and ran away with it.  
> Anyhow, now it's a full grown series and I'm very happy with it! 
> 
> As always - huge Thanks to my beloved SuperWhoLockGypsy for the amazing Beta!!  
> Thanks for being the most patient woman when it comes to this baby here!!

The gentle breeze blows through the open window, moves the curtains and caresses Christian's bare chest. He sighs softly, seizing the warm wind on his damp skin, eyes still closed and only half awake. He hears the ocean rolling against the shore and a faint smile curls his lips as the realization hits him. 

He is on vacation. 

He lets that word roll over his tongue and the smile grows bigger. 

Two long weeks, only him and his guitar, writing, composing - and not reachable by anyone. 

After wrapping the last scene he went home, packed a bag and drove to LAX.

He giggles as he remembers the face of the woman behind the Last-Minute counter as he told her that he wanted to book a flight on the next plane, no matter the destination. 

She had asked him if he had any preferences and her eyes grew big as he shook his head. 

“Just out”, he had said, waiting patiently for her to find something. 

And here he was: Maui, Hawaii. 

He didn’t want to stay at a hotel so he rented a car at the airport, asked for a quiet place to stay, and got the advice to drive further down the coast. He had found a little privately-owned condo complex right on the beach, far away from the usual tourist spots. 

The small 2-bedroom unit has everything Christian needed and he settled in quickly. Since he arrived late at night he went to bed right away, and therefore woke up at the crack of dawn. 

He has no idea how late it actually is; he left his cell in LA and the bedroom doesn’t have any clocks. 

Christian sighs happily, rolling out of bed and padding to the open balcony door. He stands there, letting his eyes wander over the breathtaking view his room offers him. 

Blue sky, a few fluffy white clouds over even bluer water, crystal clear, rolling against a white beach; Christian can’t wait to jump into the cool ocean.

He takes a deep breath; the clear, already warm air filled his lungs and the sigh he lets out is loud and content. 

His grumbling stomach reminds him that it’s been a while since he had eaten anything. Breakfast, he decides, sounds very good right now. He grins into the early morning and shuffles back to get dressed. 

 

Half an hour later he walks into the small café down the street. It just opened, and the smell of freshly-brewed coffee makes his mouth water. He sits on the small outside deck that opens to the ocean, showing him all the beauty of his designated vacation spot. 

A deep, raspy voice nearby startles him. 

“Good morning, stranger. What can I do for you this early?” 

Christian looks up and into a pair of light blue eyes, accompanied by a ridiculously bright smile. 

“Uhh,” he stutters, caught off guard at the flutter the soft drawl of the guy causes in his stomach.

The man tilts his head, waiting patiently, as blonde hair falls in waves in his face; the golden locks are quickly brushed behind an ear. 

“Coffee,” Christian finally manages to say, “yeah, coffee would be great.” 

“Coffee. Noted. Anything else? I've just made pancakes, would you like some with your coffee?”

Christian swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded, trying to get his voice back in control. 

“Pancakes sound great,” he croaks eventually.

“'kay. How would you like them? Syrup? Jam? With fruit? Plain?” 

Christian's mind suddenly produced a series of short images: naked skin, covered with chocolate sauce and strawberries; lips, closing around his nipples, sucking hard; teeth, biting his lip; his own cock, aching and leaking, buried inside a tight, hot ass; fingernails, leaving long burning stripes across his chest. 

He can’t stop the moan that escapes his mouth as his hands clench around the armrests of his chair. 

Christian grits his teeth, the rush of desire racing through his body, setting his nerves on fire. 

“Are you okay, man?” 

There's that fucking sexy drawl again and Christian can focus long enough to see the knowing smirk on the other man's face before his vision blurs again. 

He's panting now, even though he does everything to suppress it, willing his body to calm down. 

“Hey,” it purrs close to his ear, the smell of coffee beans, salt and sun-warmed skin reaching his nose, “you're not gonna come in my café, you hear me?” 

Christian growls loudly at the low, slurred words, chasing fiery shivers down his spine. 

“Not without me having touched that fucking amazing body of yours.” 

Christian stares blindly at the other man, trying to grasp what he just heard. 

“Wha...what? What?” Christian shakes his head, trying to hear something over the loud rushing of blood to his ears. 

He feels a warm breath ghosting over his face and can almost taste the man who is invading his personal space, intoxicating and fucking addictive and Christian leans closer. 

“Uh-uh. Not here, not yet. You have to have some patience, Stranger.” 

That voice is driving Christian nuts, the low timbre gives him chills and he can feel every syllable down to his bones, causing one full body shudder after another. 

The silver tinkle of the doorbell tears Christian out of his haze and his sight slowly clears. As he glances up to the other man, still leaning against his table, he finds that those amazing eyes are still on him, and he moans again. 

“I really like those sounds you make,” the guy whispers as he bends back up and waves casually at the couple that just enters the café, “I wanna hear more of that.” 

Leaving Christian gasping, he turns away, hips swaying seductively as he greets his customers. He laughs loudly at something they say and as he walks back behind the counter, he throws Christian a quick, dark look. 

Christian drills his fingernails in his palms and finally - _finally_ \- the pain rips him out of his stupor. 

He swallows hard; his throat is dry and feels sore while sweat runs down his back and soaks the hem of his shirt. 

“Holy fuck,” he mutters to himself, glaring over to the couple to make sure they're not watching and hastily pulls the shirt over his hard cock. 

He shifts in his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position but his aching dick makes that impossible. 

He literally squeaks as a mug is set down on the table; the silent and fucking dirty chuckle piercing his ear makes him even harder. 

“Relax, Stranger, I'm not gonna molest you while I still have customers.” He chuckles again and is gone before Christian can even think about an answer. 

His hand is shaking as he grabs the coffee and takes a careful sip. 

The coffee is the best he ever had and he closes his eyes in bliss at the rich and round taste of the hot brew. 

This time he kinda senses it when the other man returns, putting a big plate with pancakes on the table. He sets a little tray down; it holds all aforementioned sweets, as well as a little bowl with whipped cream and a glass with chocolate sauce. 

“Since you didn’t tell me how you like your...pancakes, I figured you like it all.” 

Christian hears the short pause in his sentence and again his mind shows him flickering images that make him cringe and gasp. But he pulls himself together and ignores the twitching between his legs as much as possible. 

“Thank you.” His voice drops a little but at least he doesn't sound like a scared schoolgirl anymore. 

“Let me know if you need anything else,” the guy says and winks at him before he leaves again. 

Christian's gaze follows him through the room as he serves another table; more and more people are coming in and soon the café is buzzing with conversations and laughter. 

The loud grumble of his stomach makes him tear his eyes from the blonde and he digs his fork in the first pancake. 

Jesus Christ, this must be heaven. Fuck, the man could cook. The pancakes are soft and fluffy with just the perfect amount of sweetness, and Christian enjoys every single bite. He empties all the little jars and bowls that accompanied the wonderful breakfast. 

He falls back in his chair, just licking the last drop of cream from the spoon as the back of his neck starts to prickle. Slowly he raises his head and his sight falls on the guy, leaning at the counter, watching him with narrowed eyes. The light blue changes, gets darker and the intensity in it sends a shock wave through Christian's body. 

Instinct kicks in and without looking away from the hypnotizing stare, his fingers find the last strawberry on his plate. Slowly he lifts his hand and as his lips close around the tip of the fruit, biting down, filling his mouth with its sweetness, the man at the counter trembles visibly. 

Christian swallows the last bit of the fruit, still caught in the amazingly catching gaze, breathing quickly. He licks over his fingers, catching drops of juice that remained on his fingertips, tongue flickering over his own skin and he is almost sure that he hears the other man groan. 

Christian smirks weakly, his own groan muffled by his fingers, buried in the heat of his mouth. 

The air is electric, filled with a tension Christian can almost grab, and he forgets that he is in a public place. He shifts in his chair, his legs spread, only a little bit, and his hand falls down, slides over his hip to stop just beneath his jeans-covered hard and throbbing cock. 

He bites his lip; his heart is pounding and every cell in his body is yelling for a touch. He's glad he's sitting; were he standing, he would have staggered like a drunk. 

The dark eyes from across the room are locked with his, barely hiding the pure lust in them. 

Christian circles his hips on the hard chair, only a bit but it's enough to draw the focus of the other man down to bulge in his jeans. He sees him swallow hard and then he straightens, throws his hair back, and the look he throws Christian is anything but a challenge. 

With obvious issues he practically rips his attention away and turns his back on Christian. 

He waves one of the customers and talks quietly to him, before he pats his back and scurries behind the counter. He removes the apron he's wearing and opens the door in the corner, apparently leading outside; Christian can see a bit of blue sky and green grass. 

Without looking back he slips outside and the door closes with a silent click. 

Deprived of the center of his cravings, Christian slumps in his chair, his breath escapes in a loud huff and he realizes that his pulse is racing. 

He waits five minutes before he slowly makes his way over to the restrooms, trying to calm his buzzing nerves. 

The back exit is just opposite the Men's room and as Christian shoves it open he faintly asks himself what the fuck he is doing. 

Hot, feverish lips on his own shut his brain down and the wet tongue pushing inside his mouth tastes like nothing he tasted before: salt, sun and storm. He buries his hands in damp blond curls, pressing eagerly against the solid body and kisses just as feverishly back. Their tongues fight, trying to control the other one, urging into each other’s mouth, deeper, further, harder and still not enough. Christian moans against burning lips, licking deep inside, searching that taste, wanting, needing, his thoughts exploding: _must have, now, now, right the fuck now_. 

Hands rush under his shirt, fingernails scratching over his chest, fast and wild, and Christian arches into the brutal touch. His belt is undone in seconds, the buttons ripped open and the warm breeze on his leaking cock makes him shiver and groan. 

“God, you're the noisy one, ain’t ya....you're gonna kill me, I knew it...fuck, that’s so goddamn hot...” 

Christian growls with need at the heavy rawness in that voice and he rocks against the warm body in front of him. 

“Ohh, you're so fucking horny, ain’t ya?” 

Another hoarse drawl that goes straight to Christian's cock, rock-hard and pulsating heavily. He throws his head back, loud and wanting moans falling from his lips, and immediately those skillful lips are on his bared neck, biting and nibbling. 

Christian's hand's are sliding over the muscular back, stopping on the round ass, and squeezing hard as the other man presses him against the wall in his back. 

“Fuck, you can’t wait for it, hmm? Such a needy little fucker...” 

Christian doesn't answer but leans forward and bites that full bottom lip sharply and the sound he hears is anything but pornographic. 

“Holy fuck,” Christian's murmurs against the warm flesh and bites again, just to hear it one more time. 

“You wanna do that all day long or shall we get to the part where I suck you off?” 

His words are golden and thick as honey as he lets one hand drop to Christian's jeans, slipping between the fabric and his skin. 

“Hrmpf,” is all Christian can utter as long, calloused fingertips brush over his vibrating dick and his hands dig deep in the other man's ass. 

“Hmmm, that’s what I call a fucking beautiful cock,” the guy purrs, and kisses Christian so intensely that he doesn't know if it's necessary to put his dick into that hot slippery mouth; he could make him come only with his growled words and his tongue inside him, kissing him with a want that shuts out everything else. 

But then he is gone, leaving Christian open mouthed and panting while he rubs along his chest as he gracefully drops to his knees, trailing kisses and little bites over Christian's skin on his way down. 

Christian watches him through half closed eyes; the blond hair tousled, his lips swollen and glistening wet in the sun, his eyes only slits as he peeks back up, meeting Christian's. 

Christian gasps and then the guy closes those bruised lips around Christian's cock and his world explodes. 

_Sweet baby Jesus, hot, so fucking hot, yes, fuck, yes, ohhh God._

His eyes are glued to the lazy up and down of wide-stretched lips around his dick, his tongue circling over the head, dipping in the slit, and Christian muffles a cry as the guy grazes his teeth over the thin skin. 

“Ohhh, God... hell... don’t stop....harder...” 

Christian's voice breaks as the other man sucks him deeper, his tongue adding pressure to the already tight feeling and Christian isn’t in control of the sounds he is making anymore. 

He moans and growls, incoherent noises; his hands fall down, his head back against the wall and he thrusts helplessly into the wet heat. 

He feels the familiar tingling in his stomach and he chokes out a warning but the other guy only digs his hands in the flesh of Christian's hips and holds him in place.

 _Godohgodohgod_ is all Christian's mind can produce and then his brain stops working; he only feels. 

Feels his balls spasm as the other man slips a hand between his butt-cheeks, fingering the tight hole with slick fingers.

Feels his cock twitching and leaking as those fingers push inside him, adding more mind-blowing sensations to the fierce sucking and licking around his dick. 

Feels all his muscles tensing as he comes, shooting his release down the other guy's throat, waves of pure pleasure shaking his body to the very core. 

Feels him swallowing his come, still licking around the head of his shaft, not letting him come down from his orgasm. 

And as he eventually feels that he's slowly coming down, limbs getting lax and loose, the guy is back on his feet in a second, yanking Christian around and bending his upper body down. 

Christian's doesn't have time to comprehend what is happening as the slick, wet head presses against his hole.

Relentless hands grab hold of his hips and before Christian can even make one move, the guy shoves his thick cock past the relaxed muscles. Wild and frantic he is pounding inside Christian, and he yells. 

Pain and overwhelming pleasure shortcut his thinking and as he grinds back and down on the rigid flesh, sharp teeth sink in the soft skin of his shoulder. Christian hears the man growling, low and from the depth of his throat like a rabid animal.

Christian braces himself against the wall to gain some leverage and fucks himself over the cock that’s buried inside him, filling him so completely that he can barely breathe. 

He feels the other man biting again, but he doesn’t feel any pain, only ecstasy and the frenzy of their fucking. 

“I'm gonna make this so good for you, so fucking great, you'll never touch any other man than me again,” 

he hisses in Christian's ear, nibbling the earlobe, biting his shoulder and never stops rocking into Christian, faster and faster. 

Christian's cock is hardening again but he can't get his hands on it; the power and the vehemence with which the other man is hammering into him doesn't allow him more than to stay on his feet, hold against the untamed hits.

Every impact bumps into his sweet spot, makes him jerk, tremble and whimper at the sheer force of it. 

As he thinks he can’t take it anymore, that he will break down at any second, the guy digs his hands fiercely into his hips and leans forward to fuck him as deep as possible. 

Faintly Christian notices the hushed words in his back, almost doesn’t hear them over the desire rushing through his veins. . 

“Steve, my name is Steve and I want you to yell it, want you to come with my name on those fucking hot lips of yours.” 

Every single muscle in Christian's body tenses, his nerves are buzzing and his ass clenches violently around the guy’s - _Steve's_ \- cock. 

“Steve...” It’s a hoarse cry and he is coming again, bursting out into long hot streams of sticky come against the wall. 

“That's my boy,” pants Steve and then Christian feels him coming inside him, heavy pulses, brushing against that sensitive spot inside him, making him gasp every time it tickles against it. He is trembling, shaking, his legs are buckling and for a short moment he feels as if he’s falling, faltering to the ground. But a strong arm wraps around his waist, holds him on his feet and pulls him back against a sweaty, solid chest. 

“I got ya,” he mumbles in Christian's ear, holding him tight and safe while he is still shuddering through the afterglow. 

As he finally stops gasping and takes a few long breaths the other man carefully pulls back, drawing a desperate whine from Christian. He releases his grip and his hands run slowly and gently over the deep imprints of his fingers on Christian's flesh. 

Christian straightens his back, suddenly aware that he is standing there with his pants on the ground and a deep blush creeps over his cheeks. He pulls his jeans up, concentrating on closing the buttons as he hears a soft and slightly dirty chuckle that raises his hair and goosebumps cover his bare chest. 

“You're adorable, you know that?!” 

Another low snicker and as Christian glances up the pair of clear blue eyes are watching him amused. 

“You're blushing because...?” 

Steve - _Stevie, it’s Stevie-_ , shoots through Christian's brain, raises an eyebrow at him and the grin playing around his swollen lips is just plain cocky. 

Christian glares at him, lost for words. Usually he isn't that easy to ruffle but something in that playful, laid back attitude and the way he just stands there, pants on the ground, spent cock glistening in the sun, gets to Christian, crawling under his skin and itching like a bad rash. 

He shrugs, pulling on his shirt, eases his down his chest and avoids to look up. 

Steve bends down, pulls his jeans up and closes them before he eyes Christian again, his blue eyes sparkling with something that reaches out and touches Christian's heart. 

“So, you also have a name? Or shall I continue calling you stranger...Stranger?” Steve asks, brushing his hair back and Christian's swallows at the play of muscles in his well-trained arms. 

“Chris...Christian, I'm Christian.” 

Steve smirks at him and holds his hand out. 

“Well, nice to meet you, Christian.” 

Christian frowns at him and as he still doesn't make an attempt to move, Steve sighs, grabs Christian's shirt and pulls him in a short but intense kiss. 

As he lets go, the smirk becomes a full-blown grin. 

“That's how we Hawaiians introduce ourselves,” he snickers before pulling his own shirt back on. He smiles widely as he says:

“I don’t know about you, but I am hungry.” 

He starts walking towards the door but stops as Christian is still frozen in place. 

“What is its, Stranger? You ain’t hungry?” 

Christian watches him, his eyes wander over the proud man, holding his head high, his entire being permeating with satisfaction and joy. And all of the sudden he knows, knows from the bottom of his heart, that he’s gonna enjoy his time here like he'd never expected to. 

“Yeah, I'm a little bit hungry,” Christian slurs, letting his accent slip on purpose and Steve's smile got wider. 

“Ahh,” he mutters, rolling his hips towards Christian, “I so have to find out how you sound when you don’t hold back.” 

He licks his lips and groans softly. Christian grins as he threw his hair back and walked past Steve, brushing his shoulder against his. 

The quiet, dangerous growl is music to Christian's ears.

 

 


End file.
